The Keyblade Ponies
by CirciFox81314
Summary: -Rewrite of the original story- Upon finding a world called Equestria, a threat looming upon the world is found, and upon stepping into the colorful world, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Penelope find themselves in a new adventure, though there are some problems- as someone changed them into ponies! Will they be able to stop the looming threats coming to Equestria, or will it be too late?
1. -1-: An Alarming Discovery

A/N: Some people may have panicked that I seemingly deleted the Keyblade Ponies without warning, but I did have a reason. The story was getting extremely hard to write, and admittedly, I felt like it was kinda falling apart.

So, second try.

For this rewrite, I will set it after the battle with Tirek and around the start of season 5. Let's see where this takes us.

I own nothing but my OCs in this story. There may be more at some point, but for now, there will be Penelope (the one I now commonly use in Kingdom Hearts based stories). The other one? You'll see.

Here's the first chapter.

XxXxX

-1-: An Alarming Discovery

A common concept in understanding a universe, or rather, a multiverse, is the fact that is includes many different galaxies, planets, stars and generally worlds. It can allow the imagination to run wild in sorts of what kinds of worlds exist, and what things exist in those worlds.

Everyone Penelope knew (well, mostly everyone) was well aware of this concept. Sora and Riku had both visited quite a few worlds and learned many different things. Despite Kairi had to catch up, she too was beginning to get a grasp of it as well, and as she had visited a few worlds (though mostly being dragged to different world by force); Kairi had been able to learn some things… but not as much as Sora and Riku.

When it comes to what exists in a world, the sky is the limit! There could be anything inhabiting a world- even if it was a land of ponies. Oddly enough upon her findings, this had concerned Penelope upon making that discovery at first, as it confused her.

When did a world inhabited by mostly ponies appear? And why did it? Was this discovery fate? Destiny? Or was something messing with her? She didn't know, but upon making recon, in a different form she didn't notice, Penelope left the world to report her findings to Yen Sid.

Upon going back to the Mysterious Tower, Penelope has to climb up a few floors, but she eventually got up to the top floor where Yen Sid was, above the floor where Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea were training (like usual). The wizard had noticed the troubles on Penelope's face when she came in.

"Guardian Penelope," Yen Sid addressed her. "Is something the matter?"

How was Penelope going to word this to Yen Sid without seeming crazy? She took a deep breath and tried to explain. "Master Yen Sid, something odd happened upon my world recon today. I can't exactly explain this, but I came across a strange world in my findings." Penelope began, keeping her calm.

"What kind of world was troubling you, Guardian?"

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows together, trying extremely hard to describe it. "This world was apparently called "Equestria" from my knowledge. It's mainly populated by… ponies. Not the ponies you'd expect, but ponies of rainbow colors, some Pegasus ponies, some unicorns, and some just normal ponies. Not only that… but these ponies looked like cartoons I think?" Penelope then noticed how the concept was confusing Yen Sid, as he tried to think of such a place, though it wasn't to his own knowledge.

To help prevent the older Master from getting a headache (if he was), Penelope apologized. "Do I have permission to discuss such a world with Master Riku, considering you have much more important things to focus on, Master Yen Sid?"

Yen Sid dismissed Penelope, indicating that it was fine if she did so. With a curtsey, Penelope left to the lower floor to now discuss with Riku.

It was a general statement to say that Penelope didn't particularly enjoy the training area (mostly because it bored her), but Riku was there, training the others (Which she saw upon walking in), and interrupted their training.

"Hey Riku. Can I talk to you about something?" She interrupted as Riku was helping Kairi figure out her fighting stance. Everyone in the room looked at her very strangely upon her interruption, though Penelope in silent response didn't seem to care.

Lea was the first one to say something, even if it wasn't really of his business, but it didn't matter. "Uh, Penelope. What are you doing in here?" He asked her, though Penelope gave a fairly bored response.

"I need to speak with Riku about something…" Penelope then found how Lea was messing with her because with a smirk on his face, he corrected her with, "Don't you mean 'Master' Riku?"

"Tch. Yeah, that. Can we please talk?" Penelope requested him. Riku was fairly annoyed with Penelope for interrupting, but he proceeded to pause training and let everyone take a break for a few minutes while he discussed with Penelope in the hall.

Riku stared at Penelope as he crossed his arms. "What was so important that you needed to interrupt?"

"Well…" Penelope explained her findings of that world that she saw, which concerned her, but there was also something else that she would've mentioned to Master Yen Sid. However, because she was unable to, and Riku himself was important (she would've potentially spoken to Mickey about it if her were currently present in the building, but he had matters to attend to at Disney Castle), Penelope explained the bigger concerning factor.

"I also felt like a threat, or many threats are looming onto that world, and they need to be warned. I have a feeling this calls for another adventure~!" Penelope seemed somewhat eager all of the sudden once it hit her at the end. Riku stared at her for a while, increasingly making Penelope worry he was going to say no, but she got a similar answer to her disappointment, though it made her hopeful.

"We'll have to see until tomorrow. No more interruptions, okay?" Riku answered her, though he had to verify she wouldn't interrupt anymore. Penelope nodded, and said nothing else to Riku in terms of it, but also had to keep her end of the bargain.

Later, when evening actually hit at the Mysterious Tower, after dinner, it was downtime, but also time to sleep. Unfortunately for Penelope, her suspicions of a threat looming on that strange world were found correct, and without much question, Zia, in hopes of protecting the balance, ordered Penelope to go to Equestria.

But she also had to bring Sora, Riku and Kairi along as backup, and they had to leave by morning. All she hoped is that they were willing to cooperate with her in terms of having to suddenly go there.

XxXxX

(?)  
In a studio, a unicorn who was new to Ponyville was gazing at the canvas in her art studio at home. She was having difficulty with finding inspiration of what to paint on her blank canvas, as music usually helped her figure out what she wanted to paint, but no music was on to help her.

Her greenish-blue eyes gazed at the canvas, trying to figure out what was going to her head. All of the sudden, however, she got inspiration. Her horn glowed a turquoise hue, as her brush proceeded to go to paint.

With her paintbrush in her mouth (she preferred to use this method, as using her horn to paint didn't feel natural to her), she began to create, starting with the scenery on her canvas. At some point, after a few hours of paint drying and more painting, she saw how she had began to paint in four ponies that were unfamiliar to her.

One of them was a red Pegasi Pony, one was a white earth pony, one was a pink unicorn, and lastly, one was a light brown Alicorn. As she got into painting the details, such as hair, eyes, cutie marks and other colors, she found herself to be done with her newest masterpiece.

The unicorn cleaned her brush off with water and set it aside with her magic before stepping back. The vision came clear now- It appeared to be four ponies entering Ponyville from the Everfree Forest. She was puzzled as to why she had painted these unfamiliar ponies, and didn't know who they were, but for now, she had to leave her painting to dry.

The thought still troubled her as to why she had painted that, but she'd soon find out once the time had come, and also find what her painting had been foreshadowing.

And there, all her questions of why she happened to paint her painting would be answered.

XxXxX

A/N: And there's the first chapter of the rewritten Keyblade Ponies! Who was that unicorn? Who were those other ponies?

As I don't have much to say, all I can say is that you'll have to see who in the next chapter!

Please review if you'd like, please don't flame (flames will be extinguished by the sea of words), and please tell me how I can improve on writing this story.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao.


	2. -2-: In a Land of Ponies

I'm so sorry that this took so long to type up. Stuff happened and it made it so this was seriously delayed, plus writer's block and laziness. Once again, I'm so very sorry that this took this long. I'll try my best to ensure this huge of a gap won't happen again.

ShiningShadow1965: I'm glad that you like how I started the story, and all I hope is that you will continue to like it. Personally, I really like how I started this rewrite myself, since it makes more sense than the previous version.

Like usual, I own nothing but my OCs.

Here's the second chapter of the Keyblade Ponies!

-o-o-o-o-

-2-: In a Land of Ponies

In the next morning, Penelope received a rude awakening from Zia, noisily zipping and zooming around her head in her ball of light form and telling her to wake up Sora, Riku and Kairi so they could leave for the world of Equestria right away. Penelope didn't exactly understand why Zia never revealed herself to Sora, Riku and Kairi, but until she could be awakened, it meant she was very limited in whom she could reveal herself to, and she selected few to do so.

Penelope decided to make it easier on herself by waking Kairi first, which went fairly successfully and then she ordered Kairi to wake Sora up. While Kairi did that, Penelope would wake Riku up, dividing the work up evenly amongst the two.

The Guardian went to Riku's room quietly and noticed how the silver haired boy was asleep. She kept her quiet movement and first tried to shake Riku, which didn't work. So, she resorted to calling out his name, but not too loudly. Unfortunately, that idea failed as well, so she went to doing one thing she was good at, which was slapping people. She slapped him a few times, only for Riku to suddenly grab her wrist as he woke up in alarm, breathing heavily.

"What is with you and slapping me?" He asked her, making it noticeable that Riku hadn't fully waken up yet with the way his voice sounded. Penelope didn't reply to his question, but she answered why she woke up despite that he didn't ask.

"We need to go to Equestria. Apparently, there's an urgency that is making us go so early." She stated in all seriousness. Riku didn't take her too seriously, but he questioned her.

"Urgent? Who said it was urgent."

"Zia was the one who said it was urgent. Get ready and tell Sora and Kairi while I go inform Master Yen Sid and Mickey of the situation." Penelope ordered before leaving and not giving Riku any time to respond to her.

She went to inform Yen Sid and Mickey while Riku (who was starting to hope Penelope was kidding about the whole thing), followed her orders and got Sora and Kairi once they were ready. Once Penelope got "permission" to leave, she thanked the two masters before getting ready herself and meeting up with Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Shortly afterwards, they took off, with Sora and Riku managing the driving of Highwind, while Penelope used her Keyblade Glider* to follow along with them in order to practice with it and to better learn how to grasp the controls.

At first, Sora and Riku led until Penelope realized it would probably be best if she led considering how she knew the way to Equestria, so she glided in front of them and motioned for them to follow her, and then, she guided them to Equestria.

XxXxX

In the town of Ponyville, a unicorn who went by the name Talenti La Artista (or rather, Talenti for short) was just leaving her studio and home in order to restock on paint as well as some quills too and other needed art supplies for her arts. However, her bluish-green (but mostly green) eyes were hinted with worry and concern about something.

It had something to do with something odd she had painted the day prior, and if she could at the moment, she would've reported with Princess Twilight about such concerns, but as Twilight and her friends left the day before to eastern Equestria thanks to a problem, Talenti had to wait.

However, the thought of the strange painting still troubled her. Why did she paint it? What was the purpose? Was she… predicting something? For some reason, that occurred in her artwork sometimes if she felt a sudden pulse of magical energy through her body from her cutie mark.

Talenti wasn't able to talk about the strange feelings she got from her paintings either. Most ponies in Ponyville didn't understand art. Well, they understood art, but not on a deeper level if it was connected to magic in a way. Sure, there were unicorns in Ponyville, but it was different with them understanding than it was for the previous bearer of the Element of Magic and now the Princess of Friendship.

But she had to go get paint in order to paint something else. Ponyville didn't exactly have an art supply store like Canterlot did, and they had huge buckets of paint meant for walls and stuff so she made her own paint from flowers and stuff and usually got them from the Everfree Forest.

At the crossway between the Everfree Forest and Ponyville, where the entry for the forest was and where Fluttershy's home was nearby atop a hill, Talenti stopped in astonishment, almost horrified at what she was seeing. She didn't know whether or not to run towards what she was seeing or away from them.

But now, she was seeing the four ponies in the exact same place she had depicted in her painting. And they were also the same exact ponies too, which was even more troubling.

This whole event being a coincidence was highly improbable- and Talenti knew that she couldn't just approach them. But the interaction in itself bothered her.

She didn't know what to do.

XxXxX

Once they landed in Equestria, the magic of the world itself changed Sora, Riku, Kairi and Penelope's forms. Penelope observed upon the others' forms, not caring for her own.

Sora was a pale red Pegasus pony with his same chestnut brown mane in the same style. His tail followed a similar fashion in the spikiness, but it was minimal and shorter. He still wore his jacket and his pendant, but Penelope noticed how he had a symbol on his thigh. It was the crown symbol from his pendant and white and yellow star shapes that Penelope only could assume to be light was this symbol in particular.

In fact- everyone did. Penelope was uncertain about her own, but it didn't matter to her at the moment.

Riku was a white Earth pony (who appeared more like a stallion than Riku did). His silvery mane was short like the way he had it currently cut, with his tail being somewhat similar but still short. Like Sora, he still wore his jacket and his shirt, but he also still wore his wristband. His mark was like his Keychain on his Way to the Dawn, but an angel and devil wing appeared on the sides of the symbols. There were smaller shapes in black and white, which Penelope could only assume to be representing light and darkness.

As for Kairi, she was a pale pink unicorn mare. Her hair situation was basically like Sora's and Riku's as it was mostly the same for her mane and her tail. However, her tail was also short for that matter, which Penelope didn't get, but it was longer than Sora's and Riku's tails. Despite she was wearing the same outfit, unlike her two friends, Penelope was unable to see Kairi's symbol, as her dress covered it.

While the four of them were trying to figure out just what was going on, Penelope paused and made everyone stop what they were doing when they saw another figure in the distance. They edged back while the figure cautiously trotted up to them.

Upon approaching, they all saw the figure was a unicorn mare. Her mane was wavy and wild, with it being two-colored with brown and golden yellow. Her coat was a light tan color, which was curious, and her eyes, which were a green with a hint of blue, gazed at them nervously and curiously. She appeared to be carrying some kind of saddlebags on her back.

She then paused, looking curiously at the group before gasping. "Oh sweet Celestia! This is literally a painting in motion! A pegasi pony stallion, an earth pony stallion, a unicorn mare, and an alicorn mare… I… I'm unsure if I should bow toward you, your highness…" stuttered the unicorn, as she began to bow.

Kairi and Penelope looked at each other, somewhat confused. "Uhhh… who are you calling 'your highness', miss? I don't get it?"

The unicorn used her hoof to point at Penelope, much to her confusion. "What? Are you saying I'm royalty or something? Because trust me, I'm anything but royalty. And I can't even tell what I am. Did you say I was an Alicorn or something?" asked the Guardian of Light and Darkness.

"Well, you have the build of a mare, the horn of a unicorn and the wings of a pegasus. I'm unsure how magic goes, but technically, you're an Alicorn, which makes you royalty—like Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Princess Twilight!"

"Are you sure I'm not an Earth pony? Cause I'm pretty sure you're mistaken."

"Uh… Penelope, I'd hate to interrupt, but…"

Penelope stared over at Sora. "Yeah, Sora. What's wrong?" she asked.

"You do have a unicorn horn and wings. I can see it." Sora pointed out to his friend.

Riku nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Plus, you have a really long mane and tail."

"Wasn't her hair always long though? I don't think she ever cut it." Kairi added, looking somewhat perplexed.

Penelope stared at Kairi, looking somewhat confused. "Cut it? Oh, no, no, no! Cutting it would hurt! I don't want to use a knife to cut it like in the Outsiders!"

Riku and Kairi both shook their heads, disagreeing with her. Well, not really disagreed. It was more like they were trying to prove her otherwise. "Penelope, scissors are used when you get your hair cut. Using a knife makes it uneven and uncomfortable. And painful." Riku explained.

Penelope huffed, her wings sticking up. "Pfft! Now is not the time to talk about hair… cuts… wait." The mare moved her wings up and down slowly in confusion, before noticing that she had new limbs on her back. And then, she got somewhat scared about it, since she didn't know what was going on.

"Huh? Ok, I think something is wrong with my back. Something has to be wrong with it, since I'm feeling two more limbs on there and it isn't natural. I think I need a mirror. Or water to stare at."

"Mirror? Well, I can try and create a temporary one with my magic if you'd like. It'll only take a moment." said the unicorn mare.

The four of them showed doubt and disbelief at the idea. Rolling her eyes, the mare concentrated, and her horn began to glow with an aqua, yet almost lime-green aura before she began to use her magic to draw what appeared to be a mirror. As the four were shocked, Penelope analyzed herself in the mirror. It was true that her mane was quite long, and when she shifted to the side, she saw a symbol on her thigh. It was an eight-sides star with two layers, similarly to her pendant. The front was white, and the back was black, with a diamond-shaped amethyst in the middle of the symbol. Four small white stars were around the edges of the star, with two black squiggly lines at the side.

She also saw the horns and wings, and almost panicked, only for the mirror to vanish, and they saw that the mare was fairly exhausted. "Sheesh! You made me make the thing and hold it up. And two out of the four of you can use magic with your horns!"

The four of them stared at her and blinked. The unicorn raised an eyebrow and frowned at them, looking somewhat worried and confused. She then bit her lip as she analyzed them. "Now that I think about it, you guys don't look like you're from here… Do you need help getting around and figuring out where you are? I was going to get supplies to make paint from the Everfree Forest, but you guys stopped me."

"It would be nice to get some help getting around." Sora answered, and the others kinda shrugged and agreed. The mare sighed before turning around.

"Ok, ok. Consider it done. Follow me, if you would." The mare instructed. The four newcomers to the new world proceeded to follow her into town. They passed by an isolated cottage on a hill nearby the forest, following a path which led into town. They went over the bridge which allowed passage over a river, and in the distance, they could see this strange crystal treehouse-like castle.

The mare smiled at them upon walking in. "Ok, so, I'm not normally the tour guide for newcomers to Ponyville, but Pinkie Pie kind of isn't here. So, I'll hafta be your substitute I guess. As Pinkie would say, welcome to Ponyville, everypony!"

The four of them paused, and Penelope lifted up one of her front hooves. "Ok, ok, ok. Let me stop you right here. Did you just say this town was named Ponyville?"

"…Yeah, I did. Why?"

Penelope went silent, grumbling something to herself before saying, "Oh no. Who named the towns in this place? What, is there places like Manehattan and Fillydelphia? Or heck, even Las Pegasus for that matter? There is no way there could be horse puns or something in the names."

"Actually, those are the names of some of the cities in Equestria. I'm surprised you got them."

Penelope appeared visibly dismayed at this. "…What exactly did we get ourselves into? There's a world with pastel horses in it and the names of the cities have implied horse puns. This is probably going to end up being a nightmare." She stated, and the mare frowned at her. Then, she suddenly began laughing, confusing Sora, Riku, Kairi and Penelope.

The unicorn flipped her mane, before saying, "Ok, look. It's not my fault that there's apparently implied horse puns in this place. And I honestly have no idea what you're talking about in terms of 'worlds', since you're acting like you're from out of this world. Plus, Ponyville is a pretty nice place to be! So, I recommend that you feel grateful or something."

Then, she turned around, and said, "Anyway, since you seem like you get the drift of this place, I gotta go. I'm going to go home and paint a bit."

As the mare walked off, Sora, Riku and Kairi freaked out a bit. "Penelope! You drove off our tour guide!" Sora shouted in panic before running after the mare, calling after her, "Hey! Waiiiiiiiit!"

Riku and Kairi followed Sora as they chased the mare down and managed to stop her, while Penelope stood back in confusion, but also was somewhat amused. With a shrug, she then trotted after Sora, Riku and Kairi as they followed the unicorn, who was even more of a reluctant tour guide than she had been before.

Though her reasoning behind it was partially Penelope's fault, but hey. At least they still had their tour guide present.

-o-o-o-o-

Yeah. This took way longer than expected, guys. Sorry about that. I pray this won't happen again (for the most part). Plus, I kind of took a year to update, which is even worse and unexpected.

As for what happens next, I was intending for the situation to heat up in the next chapter, but I'm going to allow the characters to get more used to their environment. And noting that this will be set through Season 5 (for now, since I'm unable to watch Season 6), I will have a bit more freedom as we'll be able to focus on other characters rather than what is happening, unlike last time.

If I also remember the Season 5 two-parter correctly, I think that Twilight and her friends were in Our Town for about two days and one night. So, they should be returning fairly soon, but they did stay at that one party for a bit.

That's not to say that our heroes won't interact with the Mane Six. Similarly, to the original, they will. But, there will be less conflict. I also intend on having more OCs in this story, and other characters will be introduced overtime rather than all at once.

*At the end of Re: Kingdom Hearts 2, which is currently in progress, Penelope was granted a Keyblade Glider by Zia to prevent her from falling to her death during one of the final battles with Xemnas.

That's all I really have to say for now.

I'm fine either way whether or not you review. I do appreciate ways of how I can improve, as I'm always looking for ways to improve myself.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


End file.
